


Season 14: Ruby's Return - A Scene I'd Sell My Soul For

by TigerLilyNoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A fight scene set to music, F/M, Light Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension, some good old-fashioned fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyNoh/pseuds/TigerLilyNoh
Summary: Team Free Will goes to battle Lucifer at the end of season fourteen (which has not aired as of posting).  At the battle Sam sees Ruby among those who followed Lucifer back from the Empty.





	Season 14: Ruby's Return - A Scene I'd Sell My Soul For

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene I've had in my head for a few weeks, but I can't animate or do any justice to it beyond my words, so I finally decided to just write it out.

Set at the end of season fourteen.  

Opens on Team Free Will and allies approaching an abandoned dance hall, where Nick is performing a ritual to open a portal to the Big Empty, allowing Lucifer to re-enter Earth.

The heroes arrive just in time to see Nick, on the stage, use a small obsidian altar to conjure the portal.  A fissure of black smoke and electricity swirls above the stage on the opposite side of the large, empty room.  Lucifer flows through the portal, merging with Nick, then turns around with an air of menace and importance, unsurprised to see the heroes waiting for him.  He moves to the edge of the stage as dozens of minions pour out behind him. The resurrected demons and angels make their way to the sides of the stage and descend the two short staircases to reach the dance floor.

The camera pans across the villains, then cuts to pan across the heroes, briefly lingering over Sam, Dean, Mary, Castiel, Jack, and more as they get ready for what will inevitably be a brutal battle.  As the fight is just about to begin, Sam sees Ruby walk out of the portal.  He’s frozen for a moment in shock, while the others charge forward to fight the mob of enemies.  Sam and Ruby make eye contact across the room. [The Chain by Fleetwood Mac](https://youtu.be/JDG2m5hN1vo) starts playing in the background of the scene.

Close up of Ruby drawing a blade as she moves to stand beside Lucifer.  In a cool, unreadable voice she tells him, “Sam’s mine.”

Lucifer doesn’t stop surveying the battle.  Without looking at her, he nods, then waves his hand directing her to go after Sam.  She steps right off the front edge of the stage, dropping to the dance floor with the guile of a predator.  The sounds of the fighting fade out as the song overtakes it.

 _Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise  
_ _Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies_

Close-ups of Sam gripping his angel blade and swallowing hard before he steps forward into the fray.

In slow motion, set to the beat of the music, there are ground-level, wide shots alternating between Sam and Ruby as they both moving through the massive fight.  Everything around them is chaos, but they have unfinished business.  They are barely looking at anyone else. In the background there are flashes of white as charcoal wings are blasted onto the gilded walls.  All around them people are colliding. Arterial spray. Flickers of orange light as demons die.

An angel charges at Sam, but he hardly spares a glance as he stabs the attacker, dropping the corpse to the ground without missing a beat.  A hunter rushes Ruby, but she just grabs him and, using one hand, throws him aside without a care. They both dodge swings from attackers in nearly mirrored movements.  The camera cuts between them as they continue towards each other: both throwing punches, both counterattacking— all the while, watching each other. It’s nearly a dance.

_And if, you don't love me now_   
_You will never love me again_   
_I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)_

The closer they get, the more bodies they drop without breaking each other’s gaze, the more everyone around them begins to realize that that’s something personal.  Lucifer’s troops are giving them space, understanding that Ruby has earned the right to claim her own nemesis.

Dean is visibly stunned to see her.  He’s too far away and by the time he shakes himself out of it he’s too busy fighting several enemies.  While fending off multiple attacks (all still in slow motion), he yells to Sam, but we can’t hear the words.  Mary turns at whatever her eldest son shouted, then looks to Sam.  Her eyes drift between him and the strange woman as she realizes that there’s some special relationship/dynamic she doesn’t understand.  Close up of Sam in the foreground, not seeing or hearing his family’s reactions in the background.

_Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night_   
_Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies  
Break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light_

Sam and Ruby finally reach the center of the battlefield, only a few strides apart.  There’s a moment of hesitation at what’s about to happen, drawn out in slow motion. They’re almost perfectly still as bodies are literally being thrown and people are dying around them.  As they watch each other, from the corner of his eye, Sam can see that his allies are being pushed back. He’s surrounded.

_And if, you don't love me now_   
_You will never love me again_   
_I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)_

Unable to turn back, Sam takes a step closer to Ruby, who moves forward to meet him.  There’s tension in Sam’s face, too many emotions and buried feelings. His eyes are watering slightly, but he’s desperately trying to steel himself in preparation for fighting her.

Ruby looks up at him and her cold, menacing expression softens.  “I’m sorry.”

Sam stares at her, expecting for her to lunge at him after apologizing for their looming battle, but she doesn’t.  His brow furrows slightly as Ruby raises her blade while giving him an almost playful impish grin.  Before he can say anything, she spins around, putting her back to Sam, taking a defensive stance.  

_And if you don't love me now_   
_You will never love me again_   
_I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)_

Sam’s eyes widen in shock at the move.  His mouth opens slightly and closes. He takes a single moment to regain his composure, then turns around, raising his blade.  They stand back-to-back, centered in a wide shot as Lucifer’s minions realize what’s happening and begin encircling them.  

The music’s tempo starts picking up (3:10 into the song) as the tension builds.  The camera pans in a circle around the two of them, as they stand poised, ready to fight for their lives.  While panning around them, in the background the ring of enemies moves closer.

As the guitar solo picks up, the fight begins.  Not only is it no longer slow motion, it’s a frenzy of quick cuts.  Sam and Ruby fighting back-to-back slicing through wave after wave of demons and angels as the rest of the good guys push forward cleaning up the edges.

_Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)_   
_Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)  
Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)_

As the tide of the battle turns, Lucifer’s pleased expression dwindles.  After reading the room, he picks up the obsidian altar that can open the portal to the Big Empty and teleports away.

The music fades out as the last attackers fall.  The camera pans out and up to reveal the circle of many bodies surrounding Sam and Ruby.  They’re both panting from the effort, covered in minor injuries. They turn around to face each other.  In the background Dean, Mary, and Castiel watch, unsure what to do.  Castiel grabs Jack’s arm, stopping him from approaching the pair during the tense moment.  Sam’s lips quiver for a second as he tries to find the right words, then he takes a breath and opens his mouth.

Cut to black.  End of season fourteen.

**Author's Note:**

> So... does anyone know a Crossroads demon, cause, like, I'm not even using my soul anyway.


End file.
